Every Beast Shall Have It's Day
by laxCyclones
Summary: AU. Season one and two mesh. Eventual Sterek. Peter attacked Scott and Stiles wanting them both in his pack meanwhile Stiles starts having dreams of a mysterious man with peircing green eyes, then begins to encounter the same man as he races to protect his loved ones from the more than formidable Alpha Peter as the full moon fast approaches.
1. Chapter One

"Aw! Come on!" Stiles exclaimed as he saw the familiar flashing of police lights in his rear-view mirror. "Dammit hasn't my night been bad enough!?" he grumbled to himself as he pulled off to the side of the road and killed the engine to his blue jeep, his baby. As he turned his head to locate the window-rolling down button he was startled to see a figure looming outside his window. "The fuck? Did this guy jump out of his car and run to stand next to his window or something?" stiles wearily lowered his window half-way down and stopped when he saw black hair, a clean shaven face, piercing green eyes that almost had a glow to them, and unearthly pale skin. This was not a Beacon Hills police officer, Stiles knew every cop in town, if not by name then certainly by face, and his father hadn't spoken of any new deputies lately. Unless there was a reason why he hadn't mentioned this man to him? No, Stiles decided to himself, his dad trusted him. He sees potential in Stiles and knows his son has an undying love for mystery. That's why he sometimes lets him help out on the really tough cases. A knock on his half-way down window broke him from his reprieve, and he finished rolling the window down so they could hurry and get this over with. He half expected the man to speak in gasps as he said

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" in an angry voice that came from a face that should be scowling though the man stood stoic and expressionless.

"No, but I have a theory that his has to do with my adorable brown eyes" in a flash the cop thrust his hand into the driver's side window and slammed Stiles head into the steering wheel and in the same motion unlocked and opened the door. "Aw what the hell!?" he exclaimed at the same time the cop grabbed him by the arm and said

"Let's go out of the car." He effortlessly pulled him out of the jeep, took him around the front and roughly bent him over, face slamming into the hood.

"Hey! Ah- dammit asshole my dad's the Sherriff! You know? Your boss!" though pretty sure he didn't really work for his dad he wanted to see how dedicated to the façade of a small town cop this guy really was. He got no response as a foot kicked his legs apart and began frisking him, the hand lingering a little too long on his butt and then moved slowly down his outer thigh and then ran the same hand up his inner thigh and lightly touched his crotch through his jeans.

"Hey! Watch your hand, that's not protocol!" Stiles yelled at the man. Relief flooded him as the hand went away, then something hard pressed against his butt and he felt warm breathe on the back of his neck. Much to his surprise and dismay he found himself quite turned on by the whole ordeal.

Stiles awoke with a start, flailing his way onto his bedroom floor, "Oh… damn… that was a messed up dream" he said between breathes. He got up off the floor, put his blanket and sheet back on his bed and went to take a nice, cold shower. He was still thinking about the dream later that night as he pulled up to Scott's house.

* * *

"They found a body in the woods."

"What a dead body?" Scott asked dumbly.

"No a body of water, yes a dead body!" stiles exclaimed.

* * *

That night, as they searched the Beacon Hills preserve they heard the crunching of leaves under foot and saw the beams of numerous flashlights, "Shit the search party" Stiles said in a hushed whisper as he grabbed Scott by the hood of his red hoody and dragged him behind a tree.

"Hey! Who's there!?" The Sherriff's voice called through the woods at the same time all the beams and footsteps seemed to redirect themselves in the direction of their tree.

"Scott, hold on."

"Wha-" Scott only had time to look in the direction of his best-friend as he was pushed down a small hill as Stiles covered the noise of his friends fall by throwing himself out from behind the tree pretending he got startled and tripped.

Scott came to a stop at the bottom of a hill, which he assumed Stiles had misjudged the distance and the jaggedness of the rocks that now had Scott bruised and scraped up and down. Shrugging off the minor aching in his joints as he stood and looked around, unable to see anything in the dark and with Stiles having the one flashlight he had to settle with using the flashlight app on his IPhone. As he moved slowly and cautiously in the dark he tripped over a root sticking up from the ground that he hadn't noticed before, as he hit the ground he tightened the grip on his phone. He sat up and shone the light by his foot and saw an arm, he slowly moved the light revealing the upper half of a dead female wrapped in a tattered gray cloth. He screamed, jumped to his feet and ran for a ways; he stopped gasping for breath as pulled his inhaler out of his pocket. Panicked as he was he fumbled with his inhaler and dropped it, "Shit!" he said frustrated, he got his phone out and quickly scanned the ground in a small circle as he began to hear a strange thundering noise that seemed to be getting louder. Suddenly a large herd of deer burst from the trees and bushes and stormed past him, several antlers threatened to stab him and hooves almost stomped him as he fell to the ground amid the frantic deer. As quickly as they came they were gone, Scott unharmed got up and dusted himself off. A noise in the direction of the deer startled him and he quickly turned to see nothing, in that instant a huge brown mass slammed into his left side. Pain erupted from his side as what felt like razor blades tore into his flesh but for only a second and as he hit the ground he was alone.

* * *

I watched as my future pack mate stood up and clutched his side, he was confused and scared, perfect pray. Alas, no, this one was not for eating nor was his unsuspecting friend who was heading to the exit of the preserve and then from there the safety of Beacon Hills police station. I let out a loud howl for my new wolf; he would come to me in his own time whether he understood why or not but I still had other things to do that night. The humans with their noise and their smells but not just that, the dogs that would bark at anything that moved and best of all their beams of light they brought with them to help them see in the dark. Thinking back it's almost as if they wanted me to hunt them, coming into my territory with all that noise and the smells and the lights. I would have hunted them without these things but they helped to motivate the instinct driven shell I had become, regardless I wanted the second boy. I needed three and you know the saying, 'two birds with one stone'. They were easy to relocate. First, the dogs had caught my scent and as I assumed turned tail and ran much to the dismay of the police men whom they were escorting. The men pulled their guns but I was faster. I tore through their numbers like a pack of hungry wolves would a flock of sheep. Amid the shouting and shooting off into the darkness in the blind hope of actually getting a kill shot a few bullets did manage to lodge themselves into my right shoulder, more luck than anything else. After a moment of noise all was quiet, I stood in the center of a slaughter. Sniffing the air I found my pray, he was bleeding from his leg, a gunshot wound from a stray bullet.

"Get the hell away from my son!" Someone yelled as two bullets lodged themselves into the center of my back. I spun and roared; the man did not flinch but rather glared at me. Unlike the others I did not smell fear on him, he was confident. As if he stood a chance against me, a cop versus an alpha werewolf. This fool would die before me. I lunged at him and slammed my jaws shut around his head; instead of flesh I tasted sweat on the air. He rolled out of the way and came up on one knee firing two more shots, one to the center of my back and the other just beneath the base of my skull. Emotion began to build within me, I lunged again this time wanting to crush him beneath me but all I was greeted with was cold steel tearing through the fur and muscle of my abdomen. I swiped my massive claw through the air hoping to decapitate this fool human. Again he rolled out of the way, even managing to take blade with him. Rage consumed me and with that rage came the one other thing I was lacking; control. Not a lot but enough to drown out the instinct to kill this pest, instead we circled, I waited and finally it happened. He briefly, foolishly, took his eyes off me and looked in the direction of his boy. That was all I needed, I tore through the air and sank my teeth deep into his side. Much deeper than I had with Scott, I wanted to prove a point with this one. If this fight had continued he would have surely died, instead this nuisance gave me the rage to gain control of myself once again. Of course it would have happened naturally but this was just as good. He gave me my control, I repaid him by making him more than a simple cop; if he survived he would become a very useful asset. My intention was to get both boys but if the cop lived then he would suffice for my second, his son would become my third.


	2. Chapter Two

"John!" A teenage Chris Argent calls out to John Stilinski, the future Sherriff of Beacon Hills. School had just let out and John was leaving as Chris came towards him from down the street.

"Oh, hey you weren't in class today." John said to his friend as he walked to meet him.

"Yeah, I know. My dad had me run some errands for him." Chris said as he looked off into the distance, he seemed troubled but John decided not to press him on the matter for the time being. "Actually, John I wanted to show you something."

"Um… okay, what?"

"Well I can't show you here, we have to go to that warehouse just outside of town." He said as he gestured towards the direction he just came.

"It's not illegal is it?" John asked feeling a little uneasy.

"No, it's perfectly legal; we just can't let anyone find out. Got it? If I show you this you have to promise to keep it a secret."

"Okay."

"No! That's not good enough. I need you to promise." Irritation flared across Chris's face but quickly went away. "Come on, you're my best friend. Would I ever lead you astray?" he asked almost mockingly.

"Fine, I promise."

* * *

The Sherriff sat up on the couch in his living room, head pounding, side throbbing, and his throat felt like sandpaper when he swallowed. Sunlight poured in from the open window blinding him for a moment, he covered his eyes with his hands then the blinds seemed to close themselves.

"Dad! You're finally awake. Hey he's awake!" Stiles closed the blinds and called into the kitchen, he then joined his dad on the couch where his father had sat up to make room and to look in the direction of the kitchen to see just who exactly his son was talking to.

"John" a familiar voice said as Chris walked into the room with the town veterinarian following him closely. "How are you feeling?" he said as he sat in a chair across from the couch, the vet taking the one next to him.

"Well my heads a little sore but I think I'll live." Recollection flashed across the Sherriff's face and he reached down to touch his side expecting to feel the jagged, torn flesh but instead felt nothing out of the ordinary. "It bit me! Dammit Chris it bit me! I'm going to turn into one of those things, oh my god." The Sherriff stood and began pacing.

Standing quickly and grabbing his friend by the shoulders turning him to face him, he looked into the eyes of his old friend and an emotion that John couldn't quite identify crossed the hunter's face. "I'm going to help you through this, the worst is over. You survived the bite, that's step one. Don't you worry about anything; we're all going to help you through this. Right Stiles?" he said and looked pointedly and Stiles.

"Ye-yeah, of course." He stammered. "It'll be great; we can do all sorts of father son stuff now like… you know, throw a ball or a frisbee." He said and looked almost ashamed as he said it, unsure of how the others would react. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding as a small smile crossed his dad's lips. "Oh crap, Scott!" exclaimed Stiles, "he was there last night in the woods! Oh shit I have to call him and check on him, aw damn I'm like the worst friend ever." He rambled as he rummaged around

"Relax Stiles; you have a long way to go before you can be labeled as the worst friend ever." Chris said and gave a knowing look to John. Nothing else was said as Stiles found his phone and nodded to the group as he dialed his friend's phone. "Scott, it's me. Stiles, you should know that but anyways I need you to call me as soon as you get this, it's urgent. Like Lydia agreeing to date me urgent. Call me back." He hung up and looked at Chris and the vet looking at him blankly while his father gave him a sheepish smile.

"That Lydia girl finally said yes?" his father asked hopefully.

"No dad it was more a hypothetical situation so Scott would get the urgency of it." Stiles said and began looking around for something to distract him from the awkward situation in the room.

"Oh" was all his father could say to that.

* * *

After a few hours of not hearing anything from Scott, Stiles decided to go to his house and check on him, his dad, Chris, and Deaton, which was apparently the vet's name would be busy for the rest of who knows how long as they tried to get John ready for the inevitable full moon that would be here soon. He got to Scott's house and barely stopped before leaping out of his jeep and running up to his front door nearly crashing into Scott's mom as she was closing the door behind her.

"Oh!" Stiles exclaimed as he came to a halt directly behind her, causing her to jump and spin around mildly flailing her arms about as she did so.

"Stiles!? What the hell are you doing?" she asked

"Oh you know looking for Scott, is he in?"

"No, he's at school. Which did start today, so don't you think you should be there too?"

"Well, yeah but my dad's going through some stuff- I mean he needed my help with some stuff. Anyways, right off to schoolio." Stiles said nervously.

"Right, well I have to get to work. So, goodbye Stiles." Melissa McCall said as she locked the door and walked past the boy and went to her car.

"Right bye." He called after her.

* * *

Stiles went by the school. He got there as the final bell rang and kids came filing out of the building but found no trace of his friend, panic began to build in his chest and he remembered something Chris had said before he left.

"If he was bitten you have to find him, check everywhere, if you can't figure out where he is call and I'll send someone to find him. It's extremely important. With us he'll have a chance." Chris wouldn't say anymore, hell he already acted like he didn't want to tell Stiles anything about what happened, it was Deaton that ultimately revealed most of the secrets and Chris just sort of glared and filled in minor details. Either way, Stiles knew everything now and he would not rest until he found his friend and brought him back to Chris.

"Okay Stiles, you can do this. You're going to have to go back to the preserve; you're going to have to search everywhere for Scott, it's still daylight. There should be no werewolves."

"Werewolves?" a female voice said chuckling. "And you're giving yourself a pep talk about finding… love? In the preserve? From Scott?"

"Wha- Lydia? How long have you been there?" Stiles stammered, not realizing he was still in the school parking lot or that his window was down and there were tons of kids milling about but the most pressing matter was that Lydia, the girl he's been in love with forever was now making fun of him as she passed his jeep. "No… I was uh… just practicing for drama. Yeah it's a play the school's going to be doing."

"Oh? How interesting, I hadn't heard anything about it."

"Yeah, no auditions or anything, it's supposed to be a surprise for a pep rally."

"Weird." She seemed like she was going to say something else but was interrupted by Jackson coming up and putting his arm around her, giving Stiles an 'I'm so much more awesome than you' kind of look that made Stiles seethe, he's always hated that boy's expressions. Jackson whispered something in her ear and she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Well have fun with playing with Scott or I mean have fun with Scott in your play."

"Right…" As the two walked away Stiles hit his head against the steering wheel accidentally hitting the horn causing a whole parking lot of teenagers to stop what they were doing and stare at the boy in the blue jeep like deer in headlights. After further embarrassment Stiles decided to go, he'd rather face an alpha wolf than the mindless stares of his peers.

* * *

"Hey, let me out!" Scott called into the darkness, he knew there was no point in calling for anyone, no one was there and if they were they weren't going to just release him. The room he was in was pitch black, the sounds of dripping water could be heard, it echoed through wherever he was. He explored his captivity only to realized he was in a cage with thick steel bars, about a half inch was between each bar, if he stood straight up his head touched the top of the cage and there was only about enough space for him to put his arms straight out to either side. He was trapped, he wasn't sure how but he had survived that night in the woods, how long ago was that? He felt like it had been weeks, he remembered walking out of the trees and into the road clutching at his side and then darkness. When he awoke there was more darkness, he was hungry and thirsty and his cage was beginning to reek of urine from his designated piss corner. He was alone in the dark and it seemed he would be left there to die, like whoever locked him up then forgot about him.

* * *

"Scott!" Stiles called out to his friend for what seemed like the thousandth time but to no avail, he just kept wandering deeper and deeper into the preserve determined to find his friend. He knew he could have Argent send someone but Stiles had to do this on his own, in his mind if anything happened to Scott it would be his fault, he talked him into coming with him, and he pushed him down the hill to keep him from getting into trouble but what if that's what lead to his death? Stiles couldn't help it as his mind constantly took a turn for the worse.

"Hey, what are you doing out here!?" a strangely familiar voice called to him from behind. He spun and couldn't help but gape, he put his hand over his mouth but couldn't suppress a squeal sound that surprised and frightened him. He looked at the throat of the man that produced that voice, then up to his clean-shaven face, the black hair, and finally those green eyes. Not quite as glowing as they were the other night but this was definitely that cop from his dream, flashbacks ensued: hot breath on the back of his neck, feeling so powerless held against the hood of his baby with his legs spread and the cop's hard- "This is private property" the man said, snapping him from his flashback and back into reality where he found himself semi-hard staring at a man he was pretty sure was just part of his deep subconscious. The man had a strange look on his face almost like he could read Stiles mind and then it went expressionless as it was when he first appeared.

"Oh… oh!" he stammered for words, "I didn't know, I was just looking for-" he was caught off as the man tossed him something, he tried to catch it but missed and it bounced of his chest and onto the ground in front of him. He reached down to pick it up and realized it was Scott's inhaler. "Where did you get this!?" he stood up but the mystery man was gone leaving Stiles alone in the preserve. With no other options he returned to his jeep, pulled out his phone and called Chris.

"Did you find him?" he asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"No, but there was a guy out here in the preserve. He said it was private property and he had Scott's inhaler."

"Stiles get back here right now!" and with that Chris hung up. Stiles returned home.


	3. Chapter Three

A door opened and light filtered into the room, blinded by the first ray of light in who knows how long Scott didn't manage to make out anything about his captivity or his captor. The door closed and the room once again fell black, footsteps seemed and the creaking of stairs filled the room. "You hungry boy?" a male voice called out.

"Let me go! What do you want with me!?"

"Nothing, you attacked me. That's why you're in the cage."

"What!? Who are you?"

"Right… I'm going to tell you that." The voice said sarcastically. "Now you hungry?"

"Just, please… how long have I been down here?" despair thick in his voice.

The man sighed, "Since last night." The footsteps went back upstairs and the door opened then closed leaving Scott once again by himself. Shock overwhelmed him; it had only been since last night? No that couldn't be right, clearly this man was lying to him, but why?

* * *

Night fell, I hunted. Heal faster on a full stomach. My sanity was returning, oh thankfully I have her to help me. She doesn't know but I won't need her that much longer, she only wants power that only I can give her. My pawn. While hunting I went to check on my pups, the cop was doing well. I learned his name was John, my other one was Scott, and finally my third's name was Stiles. An interesting name and I wondered how attached to it he was, a new owner has the right to change the name of his property if he so wishes. Scott hadn't been back to his house, had he died from the bite? I would need another if he had. I searched the place I left him and picked up his trail, followed it to the road and found blood. Scott's blood, a lot of it. His scent and that of someone else and then nothing. His trail had ended and for all intents and purposes my pup was dead. I could remedy that by biting another but for now I had at least one and the other would be mine soon as well. I had no reason to be hasty… but oh the joys of having some fleeting control after being a passenger in my own body, only able to watch as a shape I didn't recognize kept itself alive through instinct, feeding and staying hidden, a shadow of a shadow. I hunted and healed, I don't mind waiting.

* * *

"Okay so what's the plan for finding Scott?" Stiles asked when he got back to his house; night had fallen already on the town of Beacon Hills. Chris looked at the young boy, he didn't have a plan and Stiles easily picked up on this fact.

"In the morning I'm sending a search party lead by my daughter Allison and her Aunt Kate. You'll go with them, start in the preserve where you last saw him. They're both very good, if there's a trail they'll find it and then him."

"Wow you almost sound like you didn't just make that whole thing up."

"You know you're a bit too perceptive for your own good Stiles." Chris said seriously and then went to rejoin John and Deaton who were sitting in the kitchen talking about John's training and his frustrating lack of progress.

"Relax, it's only been one day. You can't expect to master this sort of thing that easily." Deaton said trying not to sound patronizing.

"The full moon's coming soon." John replied glumly.

"Yes it is, two weeks from tonight. We have to make sure you're ready for it." Chris said as he walked up to the table from the living room. Stiles walked in behind them and took a seat, Chris stayed standing. They spent the next few hours talking and making plans for the next day. Allison and Kate would meet them at noon and from there Stiles and them would go to the preserve to meet with a few more hunters that would be participating in the search. John would continue to work on his training along with Deaton while Chris would make arrangements to have someone temporarily appointed to Sherriff until John felt he could resume his position.

* * *

The day went as planned, after a few awkward introductions stiles, Allison, and Kate took his jeep to the preserve where they met three more hunters and had three more awkward introductions. The search was a success, Scott's trail led to the road where they found a lot of blood. Unsure of whose it was they took a sample and sent two of the hunters to go get it tested to find out who or what it belonged to. They were to call Stiles on his phone with any information they had found. The other four with no other options returned to the Stilinski house to fill in everybody else of their findings. Hours passed and no one ever called, they tried to get in touch with the two but to no avail. Finally Chris and Kate decided to go and look for them and find out what happened. In case of emergency all of the hunters; except the main Argents; put gps in their vehicles to be easily located. The brother and sister followed the signal and were shocked by what they found.

They were in my territory, MINE! They had my wolf's blood with them. Two were easier to get than six; when it comes to trained hunters. Besides I only wanted the two with MY blood. The other four could play detective if they wanted, they wouldn't find anything I didn't. Those two with the blood needed to die, I watched them get onto their motorcycles and drive away. The noise was offensive to my sensitive ears but I followed them anyways. I hated hunting during the day but two less hunters in town wasn't bad at all. I followed them closely, they drove so far they left town, they stopped at an old warehouse. I knew this place; an omega dwelled here before some hunters came along and killed him. It was easier than our alpha having to go and do it I suppose. They went inside, I quietly dismembered their offensive bikes and then I did the same to them. There was hunter everywhere but I retrieved my blood, I didn't want them to test it. He was dead, they just needed to leave it alone or I'd kill them all until there wasn't anyone left to search.

* * *

Scott was asleep as someone opened the cage and dragged him out; he awoke but was too weak and confused to put up a fight. He was put in a chair and his legs and wrists were cuffed into place. "Wha- what's happening?"

"I need you to eat, you're no good to me dead." The man said as he shuffled around in the dark.

"Okay, just turn on a light and I'll eat. Deal?" Scott pleaded.

"Boy I'm getting tired of this shit, this is your own damn fault!" Scott's head flung to the side as his captor backhanded him upside the head. "Now just shut up and eat." Scott felt hands grasp the side of his head from behind and then his mouth being forced open, some kind of tasteless mush into his mouth which he reflexively spit out. "You little shit!" the air was forced out of Scott's lungs as a foot crashed into his chest. The hands released his head and he leaned forward as much as he could gasping. Anger welled up inside him and he began to feel muscle spasms all throughout his body. Another backhand but this time his head wasn't flung, he held his position. "Are you growling at me boy?" the man asked and laughed a little. "That's good… you go on and get out of here." He said to the hands behind him.

"What are you going to do with him?" the hands produced a voice, a young male as opposed to the other one.

"Who gives a shit!? Would you rather take his place!?" the man yelled.

"No, no." the younger one said as he hurriedly head up the stairs and through the door.

"WHAT… DO… YOU… WANT!?" Scott roared through spasms.

* * *

I was too hasty. I hadn't even tried reaching out to my pups yet. I was waiting for the moon, but I had been wanting to try it earlier, so that night I did and it was a success. Both were alive, Scott was somewhere and it was only a matter of time before I found out where. Wherever it was he couldn't come to me, the cop was able to refuse for now. We had a connection, it was weak, but it was there. It would only get stronger with time. My moon was fast approaching, they would join my pack in thirteen days and after that the Stiles would complete my pack.


End file.
